marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonas (Earth-616)
! I am a "who". | Speaker = Vision | QuoteSource = Young Avengers Presents Vol 1 4 | Image = Vision_(Jonas)_(Earth-616).png | ImageSize = 400px | RealName = Jonas | CurrentAlias = Vision | Aliases = Neurokinetic Armor,Tony Stark | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = formerly , , | Relatives = Vision (brain pattern template), Iron Lad (Nathaniel Richards) (brain pattern template), | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 210 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Gold | Hair = No hair | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Can alter his form into others very easily, world traveller | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former adventurer, bartender, relief worker, gardener | Education = Programmed with The Original Vision's knowledge, Iron Lad's persona, with added individual experiences since inception | Origin = Iron Lad's Neurokinetic armor programmed with his persona, and The Original Vision's knowledge | PlaceOfBirth = Avengers Mansion, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York State | PlaceOfDeath = Avengers Mansion, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York State | Creators = Allan Heinberg; Jim Cheung | First = Young Avengers #5 | Death = Avengers: The Children's Crusade #9 | HistoryText = discovery the remains of the original Vision]] Origins When Nathaniel Richards, a teenage version of Kang the Conqueror, came to the "present" to enlist the aid of the Avengers, he found only the ruins of the Avengers Mansion. After being ignored by Captain America and Iron Man, he found the mangled remains of the Vision and downloaded his operating system into his Neurokinetic armor. Through this merger, Nathaniel was able to access plans the Vision had created in case the Avengers ever fell, the Avengers Fail-Safe Program. Taking on the guise of Iron Lad, he used these plans to assemble a new team of "Young Avengers." 's Neurokinetic armor operating with The Vision's programming]] Not long after their first mission, the Young Avengers were attacked by Kang the Conqueror. To prevent Kang from tracking him, Iron Lad removed his Neurokinetic armor and the Vision's operating system causes the armor to become a sentient being. When Iron Lad returned to his own time period, he left the armor behind with the Vision's operating system activated. Young Avengers This new Vision remained in the custody of the New Avengers at Stark Tower due to their concerns that he was still controlled by Kang the Conqueror. After Iron Man's examination, it was determined that the new Vision is quite different from his predecessor. The new Vision was technologically superior to the original, and although he had all of the physical and emotional potential of the original, he lacked the first Vision's vast experience and maturity. Additionally, the first Vision's brain patterns were based on Wonder Man, the new Vision's brain patterns were based on those of Iron Lad. to locate Speed]] After Hulkling was captured by Kl'rt the Super-Skrull, the Young Avengers sought out the Vision to located more "Young Avengers" using his prior incarnation's contingency plan. The Young Avengers recruited both Thomas Shepherd and Vision, and were successful in averting a war between the Skrulls and Kree Empires. Vision also altered his appearance at Cassie's request. Civil War During the Superhero Civil War, Vision originally sided with the other Young Avengers in rebelling against the Registration Act, and sided with Captain America by joining the Secret Avengers. Vision played a major role in the final battle, disabling Iron Man's armor. Becoming Jonas Desiring to discover his own identity. To that end, Vision began to travel the world. After providing relief work in Darfur, studying in Japan, fishing in New Zealand and searching for the Scarlet Witch in Wundagore Mountain, Transia, Vision realized that despite being based on Iron Lad and the original Vision, he was a completely unique individual. He even adopted the name "Jonas" in order to display his sui generis. After discovering himself, Jonas, determined to pursue a romantic relationship with former teammate Cassie Lang, impersonated Tony Stark and infiltrated Camp Hammond to invite Cassie to join him for lunch at a local diner. During the lunch date, Jonas discussed his journey, share his new name and revealed his true feelings. The conversation was cut short when the pair was attacked by a rogue AIM contingents attempted to capture Vision, but accidentally trapped Vision mid-phase in Stature. The pair defeated th AIM agents, and later Stature was able to grow large enough that Vision was able to phase out. Although Vision declined Stature's offer to join her with the Initiative, he was somewhat successful in convincing Stature of his feelings. During the Secret Invasion, Vision and the Young Avengers were the only team in New York City to respond to the Skrull troops first attack. The Vision was severely damaged in the first battle, but he repaired himself in time for the final battle. ]] Mighty Avengers and Siege When Stature and Vision received an ominous message from Wiccan, they arrived at the Avengers Mansion to find the other Young Avengers apparently turned to stone. However, Loki, disguised as The Scarlet Witch appeared to whisk them away and offer them positions on her new Mighty Avengers. For a time, Stature and Vision split their time between both Mighty Avengers and Young Avengers. During the Siege of Asgard, the Young Avengers joined the battlefield alongside all the heroes available. Stature and Vision assisted the Mighty Avengers, while the other Young Avengers helped elsewhere. The Children's Crusade After Wiccan's powers overloaded and the Avengers decided to keep him under observation, the other Young Avnegers broke Wiccan out of holding and began the search for the Scarlet Witch. Accompanied by Magneto and Quicksilver, the team traveled to Transia and then to Latveria before discovering a depowered and amnesiac Wanda engaged to Doctor Doom. The rediscovery of Wanda did not go unnoticed though, as the Avengers soon arrived on the scene. A battle with Doom's Doombot army soon broken out and was only stopped by the arrival of Iron Lad. escaping with the Young Avengers and Wanda Maximoff in the timestream.]] Iron Lad took the Young Avengers and Wanda into the timestream in an attempt to regroup and restore Wanda's memories. The group arrived at the Avengers Mansion, shortly before the Scarlet Witch originally killed some of her fellow Avengers. Cassie used this opportunity to save her father's life from Jack of Hearts. This trip was successful in restoring all of Wanda's powers and memories. Returning to the present Avengers Mansion, Wanda and the Young Avengers were met by Beast Jessica Jones and Hawkeye. regaining her memories]] With Wanda's memories restored, she desired to make amends for M-Day, but was unsure how. To determine if she could repower any mutants, a volunteer was needs: Rictor from X-Factor Investigations. Wanda was successful in restoring his powers, but the celebration was cut short by the arrival of both the Avengers and the X-Men. With tensions high, a brawl broke out between the Avengers, Young Avengers, X-Factor and X-Men over the custody and fate of the Scarlet Witch, forcing Wanda to put everyone asleep in an attempt to quell the fighting. Next with the Young Avengers, Wanda returned to Doom in Latveria to regain her reality warping powers. However, during the ritual to restore her powers, Patriot intervened and Doom betrayed them stealing the power for himself. ]] Armed with the reality warping powers, Doom returned to New York City to offer the Avengers and X-Men a choice: join him or perish. During the ensuing battle, Doom's powers were overloaded and depleted. Unfortunately, Stature gave her life to defeat Doom. Iron Lad proposed saving Stature by traveling into the timestream, but Vision refused, resulting in his destruction at the hands of Iron Lad. Although Wiccan warned of the danger of becoming Kang the Conqueror, Iron Lad left with the intent of altering the timestream to suit his will and promising he would be much better than Kang. In the aftermath of the battle, the Young Avengers disbanded and remained low profile. They discussed possibly rebuilding Vision, but decided against it due to the uncertainties of being able to rebuild him and Stature's death. Eventually, the remaining Young Avengers (Hawkeye, Hulkling, Speed and Wiccan) were summoned by Captain America, and officially inducted as full-fledged Avengers, and a memorial to Stature and Vison was unveiled. | Powers = The Vision was original designed by Nathaniel Richards to act as Neurokinetic Iron Lad armor, but was later downloaded with the original Vision's programming. As such, he possess many of the abilities the original Vision and several unique abilities granted by his technological superiority, including: *''Shape-Shifting: The Neurokinetic alloy making up Vision's body allows him to physically alter his appearance and shape with his thoughts. *Holographic Manipulation: In addition to being able to physically alter his appearance, Vision can also project realistic holograms around himself to "appear" as a different person. It can be an existing person like Tony Stark, or a person of his own design. *Time Travel: Vision is potentially capable of opening wormholes to travel into the timestream. *Flight: As demonstrated when used by Iron Lad, Vision is capable of self-propelled flight, unlike the origin Vision who flies by altering his density. *Energy Manipulation: Jonas can fire blasts of various kinds of energy from his hands and eyes, and disrupt electrical systems. *Superhuman Strength, Stamina, Reflexes and Durability: Due to his android body, the Vision is capable of many physically abilities beyond that of humans. "]] ]] *''Density Control: Like the origin Vision, Jonas is able to control his body's density and solidity. Utilizing this power he can become a weightless, transparent, and intangible. **Physical Disruption: The Vision can use his density control offensively be attaining minimum density (intangibility). Passing a part of all of his body within another living being and ever so slightly increasing his density (tangibility). Even increasing his density to one half ounce (14.25 grams) is sufficient to cause the organism he passes through excruciating pain, a shock to the nervous system, and unconsciousness. Were he to become any more dense than one half ounce the shock would probably kill the other organism if the organic damage was not extensive enough to kill the other organism in itself. Accordingly, the Vision employs this power with extreme caution. *Computer Brain: Jonas's brain is an artificially intelligent computer. He is able to store nearly endless amounts of data within his AI, such as world history, and foreign languages. He can think and analyze data rapidly. He can record more data and information he scans, playback his personal experiences in head, and store music which he can play, much like a boom box. He keeps many songs performed by Stature's favorite artists in his databanks. He can also interface with other computers and has his own WiFi. | Abilities = '''Expert Analyst' Skilled Gamer | Strength = Vision can lift normally 5 tons, at maximum density he can lift 75 tons. | Weaknesses = None known. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This Vision, similar to the old Vision, has show himself to be a unique entity, despite having his brain patterns based on other individuals. * Vision views Egghead as interesting and disturbing; somewhat an evil twin. * There exists a somewhat odd love-triangle between Vision, Cassie and Iron Lad. ** Vision's brain patterns were based those of Iron Lad, but Vision proved himself to be a unique individual and to have truly developed feelings for Cassie. ** Cassie quickly fell for Iron Lad after meeting him, and originally felt uncomfortable around Vision. Slowly Cassie came to develop feelings for Vision despite his non-organic-ness. ** Iron Lad returned Cassie's affections although their time together was brief, and viewed the Vision as little more than a toy. ** Viewed as little more than a toy, Vision was killed by his creator, Iron Lad. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Chronokinesis Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Time Travelers Category:Flight Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Absorption Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Technopaths Category:Disruption Category:Density Manipulation Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Robots Category:Killed by Iron Lad Category:Battlesuits Category:Items